I ain't sticking around long
by TheCrookedPrince
Summary: "This is some grim shit we got ourselves into"


Chapter 1: "I ain't sticking around long"

Dead Center: 2:45pm

Inside the mall

1 Week after first infection

"Dumbshit, you could've gotten me killed!"

"I don' very much remember /askin'/ you to burst that boomer right in front of me."

"And / don't remember asking you to fall into me and make me startle that witch."

"Here we go again." Rochelle sighed, taking a few steps back so she could rest against the safe room wall in an attempt to catch her breath.

Things had been like this since day one, Nick and Ellis bickering at the smallest of things like who shot what, who took the last bottle of water-everything! It was like they were some damn married couple; only worse. The team had finally made it inside the mall. After what seemed like the longest run through zombies, tanks, and nearly getting their head blown off by a missile. It was time to rest.

"I don' see why you're complainin', we made it to the mall; the Evac center isn't too much farther!" The Hick scoffed, rolling his eyes as he fixed on adjusting his clothes and patching up any wounds. Ellis finally took a seat on the floor by the door, shooting a cheeky grin at the conman; "You're lucky I was there to save ya, coulda' ended up a lot worse than a couple 'a lil holes in that dog ugly suit of yours."

Nick was settling himself, shrugging his suit jacket off so he could inspect how large the tears actually were. At the comment from their youngest group member, he bristled; shooting a death glare the hicks' way. "Listen here, Broke Back Mountain, this 'dog ugly' suit of mine-" the con signed air quotes, "- Cost me five hundred god damn dollars, I'm sure that's more than you make in a week so zip it."

Ellis was going to shoot a sassy remark back before Rochelle chirped in, obviously trying to change the subject. "Oh that's right." she hummed, "With all this Zombie fighting I don't think any of us have had a good chance to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Rochelle, you?" the woman shot a hand up to Ellis for a shake, offering a warm smile; one Ellis was happy to return.

"Well Howdy there, Miss Rochelle. My name is Eliis, pleasure t' meet ya." The hick chirped, attention immediately snapping to the woman. Boy was he easy to distract. Ellis turned to Coach then, "Whatta 'bout you?"

"Coach." The heavier man told with a curt nod, "You son?"

Nick looked completely uninterested in the whole conversation, seemingly more focused on trying to wipe the blood from his leather dress shoes. "Names Nick; but don't bother learning it because _I ain't sticking around long._ "

"An' why the hell not?" Ellis nearly squeaked, bolting upright from his previous lounging position.

Nick smirked, letting himself settle back against the wall, arms relaxing behind his head "Because, Eellus." he started in a mock, "I don't like or care about /any/ of you. I'm only with you so / can make it to the Evac center, nothing else." the con chuckled, tugging a nearly empty pack of Cigarettes from his shirt pocket to pluck the last one out and light it. "Why are you looking so shocked? Did you think we were going to become best butt buddies forever like you and that idiot you always tell stories about; because let me tell you- it ain't fucking happening."

Ellis expression took on that of shock, arm folding over his chest as the slightest hint of a pout fell over his lips. "Well, not butt buddies or whatever the hell. Just, I dunno'.. friends?"

"That's a joke." Nick snorted.

"Enough." Coach finally cut in, having grown more and more annoyed by the minute the longer the bickering went on. "We're all obviously exhausted; I'm sure it's making everyone a bit cranky. But, since the two of you can't seem to get along-ever." He shot a look of the other two men, Nick returned it evenly with a raise of his brow. 

"What?" The con snipped.

Coach's lips curled into a warm smile. "What better way to get a little good ole' fashioned bonding in then keeping watch together tonight?"

"Oh hell yeah, sleep over!" Ellis cheered, stepping over so he could sling an arm over Nicks shoulders, Nick was quick to shove it away.

"Whatever." He snorted, turning on Ellis to point a finger straight at his face. "Try and kiss me tonight, and I'll cut your fucking tongue out; got it?"

Ellis chuckled as he stepped over to the supplies table and started loading his gun back up with ammo. "You wish, Gramps."


End file.
